The present invention relates to a PDP (Plasma Display Panel) and more particularly to a PDP for transforming discharge emission to visible rays with a phosphor and a method of producing the same.
A PDP has been proposed in various forms in the past. With the spread of PDPs, a demand for PDPs usable in various environments is increasing. Specifically, while the application of PDPs has heretofore been limited to public display, it is now extended to personal television receivers. The prerequisite with PDPs for personal television receivers is that PDPs sufficiently adapt to environments in which they are situated. However, the problem with the conventional PDPs is that they consume great power in achieving high emission efficiency and high luminance. In addition, the resulting heat radiation reduces the durability, i.e., service life of the PDPs.
Technologies relating to the present invention are disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 57-25651, 62-257862, 2-148559, 2-201860, 4-133004, 8-96751, and 9-231910.